1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a communication device and a call transfer method of the communication device.
2. Description of Related Art
Most people have a communication device such as a mobile phone. Many people use a single telephone number for communication with others. However, a user may sometimes forget his/her mobile phone at home, which makes the user unable to answer an important incoming call to his/her mobile phone. Although call transfer technology can help the user to transfer an incoming call to his mobile phone to another target telephone, different circumstances prevent the defining of the telephone number of a target telephone as a transferee number being processed into his own mobile phone where, for example, the mobile phone has been forgotten somewhere and is not available.
Thus, a new communication device is desired to overcome the above-described shortcomings.